Hidden Love
by ZackReadsFics
Summary: A couple years after the Core Memories have been recovered, Joy can't help but feel a connection with Sadness. Is it hidden love? What will Joy do? Does she have the courage? (NOTE: This is my FIRST fan fiction. I don't know how I did, but I hope I did alright.) Fan Fiction ships #Joyness
1. Hidden Love

It's been a couple years since the Core Memory incident. Joy, Sadness, and the rest of the emotions were all worn out from the situation, especially Joy. Joy couldn't ever forgive herself for what she put Sadness through. All the tension... the unfair treatment... the very, very sad times...

"Joy?" A familiar, calm voice rang in Joy's ears.

"S-Sadness? Oh, uh, what is it?" Joy asked, rather nervously.

"Fear's going wacko at the control panels again. Watching him do that makes me sad..." Sadness said, her voice slowly sounding more depressed.

"I got it," Joy exclaimed confidently.

Riley was watching a scary movie about a lonely girl who was lost in the forest, when Fear jumped at the sight of a werewolf hidden behind a tree. It was all downhill for Fear from there.

"Fear, Fear, Fear..." Joy quickly said as she reached her hand for the controls. "It's just a movie. You'll be fine..."

"AHH! ANOTHER WEREWOLF!" Fear shrieked as a second werewolf popped out of the corner of a tree. "AND ANOTHER! OH GOD ANOTHER ONE! HOW MANY ARE THERE?!" Fear screamed, groping his head, extremely worried and shaky.

"Fear..." Joy said soothingly. "It's just a movie. I... I think you need to catch some sleep, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh... alright..." Fear said, distressed out of his mind.

As Fear said those words, Riley turned off the television and went to bed. It was past her bedtime, so it wasn't so hard to go into the wonders of Dream Land.

"Alright, GREAT day everyone!" Joy exclaimed stirringly. "Disgust, get those memories down to Long Term. Anger, accompany Fear and make sure he doesn't have a heart attack." Both Anger and Disgust gave a heavy sigh, knowing there's no way out of their job they disliked, but had to do, and they did as told by Joy. Assuming that everyone was doing their job she had ordered them to do, Joy pulled Sadness aside to the control panel before she moped into her room.

"What is it Joy?" Sadness curiously asked.

Joy had been planning for this for a long time, and now she had the chance to put her idea in motion. "Sadness, can I count on you to start doing Dream Duty?"

Sadness looked at Joy with those happy eyes that seemed to be nothing else BUT happy. Joy always got caught off guard when she made those eyes. It made Joy feel something she's never really felt before.

"Really Joy? Of course you can count on me for Dream Duty!" Sadness exclaimed, which she rarely ever did. Joy smiled at the happy plump emotion, and ran her hand down her cheek. "I knew I could." Joy said, rather quiet than usual.

Joy couldn't help but stare at the blue little teardrop emotion. Her mind went crazy. She liked Sadness, and she knew it. She knew it with all her heart. It would only be a matter of time before she had to show it. Joy began getting a bit jumpy on the inside, along with her heartbeat beating faster and faster.

"I can count on you to know what to do. But... if you ever need me, you know where I am," Joy softly said. "Okay, got it," Sadness exclaimed as she pulled up a chair from the corner of the room up to the control panel. Joy never saw anyone so excited to have Dream Duty. She least expected Sadness, out of everyone.

Sadness sat in her chair, looking over her shoulder to link eyes with the lithe emotion and give a reassuring nod. Joy knew she could count on Sadness. The only thing is: She won't be doing Dream Duty for long. Not tonight. With that thought in her head, she giggled to herself and smirked at the blue emotion, excited as ever to get started. One thing Joy knew is she'll be even more excited once she sees what Joy has in store for her.

*******  
3:00 AM *******

Sadness' excitement had faded. She was back to her normal, sad self. Her hand was propped on the control panel, burying her cheek into her hands, watching little cupcakes spin and dance, frolicking and minding their own business. She didn't know that Dream Duty could be so... boring.

And Joy knew that. She knew that Sadness would find it boring eventually. And once she did, Joy took that as her cue to stroll on in.

"Heh, Dream Duty isn't as exciting as it seemed, is it?" Joy playfully said. Sadness jolted straight up in her chair, terrified as heck, and turned around to see her attacker (who wasn't an attacker at all). The bright, shimmering emotion stood behind Sadness' chair, holding a coffee mug, with yellow text on it, reading "#1 Emotion." Joy took a sip of hot chocolate out of it.

"Joy? What are you doing up this late?" Sadness asked curiously, still shaking from the little surprise. Joy smirked. "Oh, I thought I'd just come in and check on my little emotion, see how she's doing on Dream Duty."

Sadness chuckled. "Your room's right there, Joy. You could've just looked out the window." Perhaps, Joy thought. "Well, some things go unnoticed, Sadness," Joy said hesitantly. Sadness began to smile a little more. "I'm alright. You can go back to sleep now. I don't want to keep you up worrying abou-" Sadness was cut off by the swinging of the rolling chair, only to be faced by Joy. Joy smirked at the emotion. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

Sadness' heart began to race. She knew what Joy was about to do, and with seconds to think about whether she wanted Joy to do what she was about to do or not, she settled on letting Joy do it.

Joy picked up Sadness out of her chair and lightly shoved her onto the control panel, her back now placed against it. Joy forced the chair out of her way. She approached Sadness slowly and inquisitively. She put her hands out onto the control panel, trapping Sadness in her spot. They stared at each other, Sadness blushing and Joy smirking. Looks like it's my lucky day, Joy thought.

"Sadness," Joy began. "I've held a desire for you for so long. Every since the Core Memories were recovered, i realized how much I need you. But I don't just need you for comfort. I don't just need you for Riley. And I don't just need you for helping me or the other emotions out. I need you..." Joy paused to think. She hasn't really planned up to this point. Then it clicked. "I need you for my own desires. My own curiosities. For my wants that I so desperately need from you."

Sadness blushed so much her face turned from blue to bright red. Me... for her own desires? Sadness thought. Joy, you're so dominant... But Sadness liked it when Joy was dominant. Especially over her.

Joy leaned in closer to Sadness. Joy whispers to Sadness in an intimate tone. "Sadness, I need you more than ever." Joy leaned even closer. "I need you, Sadness. I need..." Joy leaned in so much their noses were touching. Sadness gulped a sensual sort of lump in her throat.

Joy knew if it had to happen, it had to happen now.

She leaned in all the way.  



	2. Caught

"What the heck are you two doing?!"

A low, deep voice filled both Sadness And Joy's ears. The two emotions immediately parted from each other, inches from making lip contact. Stunned they were caught at the act, the two scrammbled apart from each other, rather nervously. They never thought that Anger would be up this late. Well, looks like they were both wrong.

"Were you two about to..." Anger said, pointing from Joy to Sadness with confusion in his eyes. It wasn't that hard to figure out. At the angle Anger was seeing the two emotions from, it was pretty obvious what they were doing. But Anger wanted to be certain.

Joy and Sadness' face flooded with red, knowing there's no way out of it. Would they have to come clean to Anger? If they did, they knew Anger would tell the others. He would tell them how they almost kissed... how they almost showed their hidden love for one another... in front of Anger.

Joy began stuttering and hesitating. "Uh.. I.. Um.." Sadness held her forearm tighter than ever, staring straight at the ground. Anger could see the humiliation in both emotions' eyes, so he came to a compromise. A compromise he wasn't too proud of, but he wanted to have this happen more than ever.

"Alright, look, I know what you two were about to do. You two were about to kiss, weren't you?" Anger said, his voice serious and deep. At that point, Joy and Sadness knew they were caught. That's when Joy looked up at Anger with worry in her eyes. Joy began pleading. "Anger, please PLEASE don't tell Disgust and Fear! Please! I don't know what they'll think! But please, I beg of you! Don't tell them!"

Joy was on her knees begging Anger. Anger knew this was his chance to compromise. "Ah, tell ya what, kid," Anger bloated, a little annoyed by Joy's begging. "I won't tell them. BUT..." Anger added. Joy looked worried but happy at the same time. "But what?" Joy asked curiously. Anger had a choice now. He could show some of his hidden love to Joy and Sadness, or he could tell the emotions. Anger thought for a second. Well, keeping this from the others shouldn't be too hard, Anger thought.

"But... you two have to kiss. Right here, right now," Anger demanded, pointing at the floor. Joy looked up at Anger and began to blush again. Anger? Watching them kiss? Sadness thought the same thing Joy was. But why did Anger want to see them kiss? It was a mystery that would have to go unquestioned (not really).

Joy gave in. "Uh...ok..." Hesitantly, Joy lightly walked over to the plump emotion, looking at her for her approval. Sadness took a deep breath and sighed, followed by a tiny nod. Joy and Sadness were in agreement now. No turning back.

Although they still questioned why Anger wanted to watch them kiss, they didn't want to mention it. One slip, and Anger has the full ability to tell the emotions, even now.

Joy and Sadness went back in the position they were in before, with Joy's arms trapping Sadness in her place, and Sadness' back against the control panel. This was gonna be one interesting night, the two thought. Before taking action, they looked over at Anger to see if he was ready. Anger nodded at them to begin kissing. He was wager to see the two emotions share their love with each other, and he managed to let out a chuckle to himself.

Joy turned to Sadness. The two looked at each other, their expressions rather questionable. But pretending Anger wasn't even there, Joy leaned in and kissed Sadness, lips on lips.

Sadness kissed back as well. Joy could feel a new level of excitement raging in her body. This feeling was... too exciting. Sadness was feeling the same. Joy... Kissing Me... Sadness thought. She liked that thought. Joy. Kissing her.

After a few seconds of lip contact, the two parted for a quick breath, and kissed again.

-Joy's Mind-

Woooooow... I'm kissing Sadness! It makes me feel... amazing... and so so happy...

Her lips. They taste like innocent blueberries. And that taste is... amazing...

-Sadness' Mind-

J-Joy is kissing me. She's really kissing me! Oh wow. I'm so happy. I'm getting this feeling that I've read about in the manuals. It's something called oxytocin. Oh boy, this "oxytocin" feels great...

Her lips taste like... Happiness. The happiest of happiness. It fills me with... Joy...

-Anger's Mind-

Oh they're doing it alright. They're getting real into it, too. They look pretty cute together, can't lie. Man, this is so... hot. Two girls kissing, out of all of them, Joy and Sadness. In front of me, too...

-Disgust's Mind-

What the hell are they doing?! 


End file.
